


Fallen Angels

by Maril



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Raphael, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean is Michael, Episode: s04e04 Falling Toward Apotheosis, Fix-It, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Grace - Freeform, Lucifer/Samael is Sam, M/M, Michael is Dean, Sam is Lucifer/Samael, Temporary Character Death, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maril/pseuds/Maril
Summary: Then, his eyes settled on the horizon, he stood on the edge of Heaven. He could see all the wonders his Father had made and he closed his eyes. There was nothing left for him in Heaven, with all three of his brothers gone. Of course, there was Castiel…A small smile graced his face as he thought of the young angel. Maybe one day, when he wasn´t as messed up as he was right now. Michael raised his hand to take hold of his Grace in a familiar gesture. “Forgive me, Father. I failed you.” He whispered before ripping out his Grace.





	1. Three Brothers Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This was just and idea about Michael and Lucifer being Dean and Sam Winchester. I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognise belongs to me. Sadly.

In the beginning there was Him and His Sister. But while He created, She destroyed. So when He had this idea of permanent creation, He decided that She had to go. That said, He made a powerful being, close to His and Her power. That being was the first Archangel, Michael. As She didn´t know Michael´s purpose, She helped Her brother raise the young fledgling and She cared a lot about him. 

After a while, Michael was several hundred years old (still very young for an angel), He created another Archangel, Samael, who would later be known as Lucifer, the Lightbringer. Michael loved Samael the moment he laid eyes upon him and even though He and She were there, the young Archangel insisted in raising his younger brother.

About a thousand years later (time wasn´t measured and didn´t matter for those immortal beings), He once again made an Archangel, Raphael. Raphael was a very silent fledgling who stared at everything with wide and curious eyes. Whenever his Aunt broke or destroyed something, he tried to heal and fix it. Raphael was definitely the softest of all, trying to see the good in everything, even in the Darkness. While Samael was nearly as powerful as Michael, Raphael had considerably less power (it was still so little that the Not-Archangels later didn´t see the difference, but it was clear for the older beings).

Not long after the creation of Raphael, He made the last Archangel, Gabriel (He was in a very good mood which might have affected the youngest fledgling´s personality). Samael loved Michael most of all and idolized his older brother, yet he, too, was the one to adore and care the most about Gabriel. The second Archangel was eager to teach His Father´s latest Creation and they often pranked the others. The youngest Archangel´s powers were equal to Raphael´s. And just like him he detested fighting.

Michael was the good son, following his Father´s orders, righteous and virtuous. His wings were a beautiful and warm bronze.  
Samael was the Golden Boy, the most beautiful and brightest and he brought light and gave love wherever he went. His entire being was a bright light and his wings were a shining white with silver.  
Raphael was the most caring one, soft and gentle and he saw the good in everyone. His wings were a gentle glowing silver with green elements.  
Gabriel was the funniest, able to lift the others´ spirits, had a good sense of justice and a cunning mind. His wings were the most beautiful, all shiny and golden. They had to be, he _was_ a messenger.

They had a good time, He, His Sister and the Archangels. Samael even started to court Gabriel, which pleased the Messenger a lot. But then He taught His children how to fight and when they couldn´t get any better, He ordered them to fight against their Aunt. Michael immediately obliged, Samael, even though he first hesitated, eventually did as told, but Raphael and Gabriel refused. In the end they did help their Father and brothers, but only because they couldn´t bear the thought of losing them. Together they locked Her up and He entrusted the key to her cage to his most beloved son, Samael.

As He withdraw in order to think about the world He would create. The Leviathans, His abortive creation before the Archangels, came back from wherever they had been hiding. When He heard His children crying out for help to Him because the Leviathans where trying to eat them, He modified the Archangels so that they couldn´t be eaten by the Leviathans and where able to destroy them. Well, at least fight them off and lock them up in purgatory.

The Archangels had hardened a bit after all this fighting (Samael, however, returned to courting Gabriel) and were getting lonely so He started to create other angels, but they had considerably less power than the First Four, and not just a little less power but a lot. Quite a lot. The Archangels didn´t mind, though, and they cared about their younger siblings. Well, they did, yet they never loved them as much as they did each other.

Then, long after He made the last angel (his name was Navarechel), He created earth. The angels liked the planet (or rock, or dust ball, or whatever) and they frequently visited it. But then He created the humans and everything turned bad.

***

Samael had been able to hold his temper back when with his siblings and Father, to control the anger and hate and lust to _destroy_ , but the humans were too much.

“ **You want _us_ to bow to _them_? Those filthy hairless apes? **” He asked his Father, disbelief in his voice. Everyone went silent and looked nervously at the Archangels and their Father.  
“ **Samael–** ” Michael started, but his younger brother cut him off. 

“ **It´s Lucifer.** ” He snarled and turned to Him. “ **I will not bow to them. Never.** ” Lucifer vowed and his words were met with shocked silence.  
“ **Luci-** ” Gabriel tried but with a quick movement the youngest Archangel was silenced. There was a look of hurt and betrayal on his face and Lucifer quickly turned away; not able to bear it.

He stared at his favorite son and He didn´t like what He saw. As once his Sister, who was only known by the angels as ‘The Other’, Lucifer was now a threat to His latest creation. So He silently left and remained silent for a few years until he heard that that Samael – no, _Lucifer_ – had tempted Eve with the Apple, and decided that enough was enough and He gave Michael a new order: to ban Lucifer from Heaven and Earth. 

Michael met that order with a sense of foreboding and did as his Father wished. He told the other angels and they began to fight against Lucifer and his followers. One day, Gabriel disappeared. He always had hated to fight and Lucifer was... Well, he didn´t quite know. When Gabriel was hurt _yet again_ as he was caught in the middle of a fight between Michael and Lucifer, he left, faking his death, not able to bear the pain anymore.

The angels were all shocked. Surely, Angels had died in this fight, but an Archangel? They hadn´t thought it possible. And how, even? Who could have killed an Archangel if not another one? But the three remaining Archangels all claimed to not have killed Gabriel, blaming the other ones.

Lucifer was enraged. The Archangel he´d wooed was dead and he wanted blood. He loved Gabriel, even with all the darkness and corruption inside of him. So he started to massacre a whole garrison, currently standing above a badly beaten Angel, until Michael stopped and disarmed him. 

The oldest angel healed the young Seraph at his feet and was astonished by its beauty and innocence. Castiel was his name and he caught the Archangel´s attention. Michael couldn´t move his eyes away, mesmerized by the other Angel. Finally, Heaven´s Commander shook his head to clear it.  
**“Are you alright, Castiel?** ” He asked, the name tasting like music on his tongue.

“ **Yes, Commander.** ” Castiel (It was such a beautiful name) answered shyly, his head bowed with respect.

The Archangel put two fingers under the young angel´s chin and lifted it. “ **Help to clear the field and stay out of the fight.** ” Michael ordered softly and trailed a finger along Castiel´s cheek. The Seraph froze at that sign of affection. How the Darkness was one to react when being caressed by the most powerful Archangel in the Host? Not knowing the answer, Castiel just stood still and tried not to be dazed by his General´s beauty. Then, after Michael released him, he quickly left to do as ordered.

Michael turned to his brother who was looking delighted. They both were staring at each other, waiting until Castiel was finished with telling the others that they had to leave. All fighting ended at once, everyone’s´ eyes fixated on the two closest brothers, waiting for the banishment.

“ **Sam- Lucifer, why?** ” Michael whispered, but his voice was like thunder in the silence. Lucifer stared at him.

“ **Why?** ” Lucifer asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “ **They are lesser than us, abominations, _cockroaches_ , and _we_ , the Angels, beautiful and eternal beings, are to bow to _them?_ **” A cold laugh escaped his lips. “ **And you still have to ask? I thought you were smarter than this. Michael, I love you, but you are following our Father blindly. I won´t do that. And don´t you see what He is doing? He is turning us against each other. No, I don´t want anything to do with Him and His abominations.** ” 

Michael looked at him with wide, shocked eyes and after a quick glance at his audience he flew them somewhere private. “ **I can´t do this.** ” He admitted quietly to Lucifer. “ **I can´t ban you. But Father is right, you _are_ a danger. And not only to the Humans, but to Earth, Heaven and Angels, too. **” He met Lucifer´s steady gaze.

“ **Then kill me.** ” His brother said, but Michael shook his head.  
“ **I won´t. But I have heard from something else…** ” He hesitated. “ **No one has done it before, but you will now experience it. I cannot ban and let you rot in some cage in Hell. But I can certainly hope that with making you human you will change your view on them once you get your Grace back.** ”

Lucifer´s eyes widened with fear. “ **No, don´t, please, Michael, don´t! Don´t do this, don´t rip out my Grace!** ” He started to struggle, but Michael pinned him down and bound him with grace-suppressing ropes. “ **Please! Please, brother, stop! Don´t!** ” Lucifer begged again and the oldest Archangel steeled himself against his brother´s broken sobs and pleas. He hesitated, looking for the right angle, then, with one swift move, he gripped Lucifer´s Grace and yanked it out. 

Heaven shook as the second oldest Archangel fell and became human. But nobody knew that except for Michael and Him. They assumed that Lucifer was now encaged and in Hell. Before the others noticed that the Cage was empty he hid Lucifer´s Grace there. One day, when it would be opened, his brother would regain it and then he would change his view on humanity. Because it was not their bodies which were beautiful, but their souls. The angels might not be able to see them, but the Archangels could, and they were breathtaking. 

He watched as Lucifer fell and His eyes darkened when He noticed that Michael had disobeyed Him. But He did nothing and silently disappeared from Heaven, just as Gabriel once had, leaving Heaven in His oldest son´s reliable hands. He didn´t like the fact that His youngest Archangel went Pagan, but it had been Gabriel´s choice and He wouldn’t take his free will.

***

The fight against Lucifer changed them all. Michael was haunted by his brother´s broken voice and his implorations before he tore his Grace out. He withdraw from the other Angels and barely showed up. He didn´t care what the other Angels who were in charge did, as he silently mourned over Samael. Raphael was no help. The only Archangel beside him had changed, more than Michael liked. Instead of his former gentleness Raphael was as cold as ice and instead of healing he tortured. But Michael didn´t care as long as he was left in peace. Yet one day changed that...

The Jews were in Egypt and wanted to get free, so Raphael ordered the plagues. Nine had already happened and the last one was to follow, when a garrison captain started to question it. Why did they have to kill all the firstborn? Raphael was shaking with rage as the young Angel´s questioning led other Angels to question his orders, too. So he took him and brought him to the torture chambers where Naomi and Zachariah were waiting.

“ **This is the last time you disobeyed, Castiel!” Raphael growled as he strapped the young Angel down. “Michael might have held me back before to punish you, Father only knows why, but I´ve had enough. You will learn your place and _follow my orders as they are our Father´s will!_** ”

Castiel trembled with fear and tried to struggle, but it was pointless. He couldn´t do anything as Naomi started to torture him.

Michael bolted upright in his office the moment he heard the screams. Raphael had ordered to torture someone yet _again_ and the older Archangel finally had _enough_. He wanted his gentle brother back, not this cold monstrosity. So he firmly stormed over to where Naomi tortured and brainwashed other Angels.

He blasted the door open and looked at the scene with murderous eyes. His whole Grace tightened painfully when he saw exactly _whom_ Naomi was torturing. Michael didn´t know why, but every time he saw the young Angel his Grace made funny flips and warmth spread through his entire being. He always was in a better mood after his eyes had fallen upon Castiel and he didn´t want him to be hurt. 

“ **Didn´t I order you not to harm him, Raphael?** ” He asked icily. The Archangel and the other two Angels froze while Castiel whimpered softly. With a mere thought he was free again and Michael cradled the seraph´s abused Grace with his own while healing him. “ **You didn´t answer my question, Raphael.** ”

“ **You did, Michael. But he disob-** ” 

“ **Excuses, Raphael, all excuses. I want to hear none of that. _You_ disobeyed _my_ orders and went against my will. I´ve had enough of this, Raphael. What happened to you? I still remember a time when you were gentle and hated violence with every fiber of your being. **” Michael interrupted him, speaking softly. He set Castiel down and walked closer.

“ **That is the past, Michael. Too much happened. And don´t tell me about how I´ve changed, because you did, too. You don´t care anymore about what happens and mope every single second in your office about a fallen brother you cannot help. We all know what you will have to do one day and you know it better that every single one of us. You will have to kill Lucifer, your beloved brother.** ” Raphael snarled.

Michael fell silent and stared at him. Naomi and Zachariah shriveled in fear. Anger boiled up inside of the oldest Archangel and with a swift motion Raphael was the one being cuffed to the chair.  
“ **I´ve had enough of your behavior, Raphael.** ” He repeated and reached out for his brother´s Grace. “ **You are a threat for Earth and Heaven, just like Lucifer once has been. You are not only willing to kill Humans in cold blood but also to torture and brainwash angels if they don´t do your bidding. It is time you learned your lesson, too.** ” And with that he tore out Raphael´s Grace with the skill of somebody who had already done it once.

The shocked noises of Naomi, Zachariah and Castiel brought him back and he stared at the Grace he was holding in his hands. Heaven fell silent even though they didn´t know what happened and Michael was horrified of himself. But he had wanted his gentle brother back. While Lucifer had taken Gabriel under his wings, Michael had watched over Raphael. 

Michael gently tucked his brother´s Grace away and turned to the three Angels who were still staring at him with fear, shock and horror.  
“ **I will have to delete this from your memories.** ” He murmured. “ **Don´t worry, it won´t hurt.** ” And with that he reached out and destroyed this particular moment, so that they would never have a chance to remember. Michael gently picked up Castiel and brought him to a safe place in Heaven before he placed Raphael´s Grace on Earth, somewhere only he would be able to find it.

Then, his eyes settled on the horizon, he stood on the edge of Heaven. He could see all the wonders his Father had made and he closed his eyes. There was nothing left for him in Heaven, with all three of his brothers gone. Of course, there was Castiel… 

A small smile graced his face as he thought of the young angel. Maybe one day, when he wasn´t as messed up as he was right now. Michael raised his hand to take hold of his Grace in a familiar gesture. “ **Forgive me, Father. I failed you.** ” He whispered before ripping out his Grace.

And he fell, fell, fell…


	2. The Return of an Archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wouldn´t have been able to see it if he would have been fully Angel. He wasn´t, however, and he couldn´t stop himself from whispering his brother´s name. “Gabriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and the sweet comments! Here's the next chapter, enjoy:)

John and Mary Winchester had two sons, Dean and Sam. Those two were as close as brothers could be and they cared a lot about each other. Maybe it was because after Mary died, Dean raised his little brother while their father was caught up in his crusade for revenge. Dean did his best for Sam, but it just wasn´t enough to please his dad. 

It was both easier and more difficult when Sam grew older. But Dean still did his best to make sure that Sam could have an easy (well, as easy as it could be) childhood. Things turned better once he got a small present one Christmas Eve.

Dean was twelve, Sam eight, when Dean regained his Grace. It was funny, actually, and such a coincidence. It should have been John Winchester´s present, but…

“Here, take this.” Sam said.

“No. No, it´s for Dad.” Dean protested when his brother offered him the present.

“Dad lied to me. I want you to have it.” was the answer he received.

Dean didn´t know how to feel. “You sure?” He asked, not daring to breath.

The reply came immediately. “I´m sure.”

Dean took the parcel and opened it. A small bronze amulet was wrapped in it and it was the moment he remembered everything. He was Michael, the Firstborn, Archangel and Commander of Heaven´s Army. He was on Earth for one single mission: to get Lucifer back.

“Thank you Sammy.” He whispered, eyes never leaving his present. “I…I love it.” He finally looked up and held back a gasp. He would have cared about Sam as much as he cared about his angelic brothers, but the moment Michael laid eyes on the young boy, loved flooded his entire being. The Archangel recognized his long lost brother Samael. A smile appeared on his lips. He finally had his sweet brother back. 

Everything went crazy after that. As they grew up, Sam and Dean started to show supernatural abilities. Sam had telekinesis, visions about people who were about to die and was able to control demons. Dean was stronger, faster and more preserving than the average guy and he “found” a silver blade that could kill demons. He was able to kill them with a single touch, too (well, Michael could kill them with just his _presence_ , but Dean wouldn´t risk that much attention).

John first had tried to tell himself that this would pass by and come to an end, but that never happened. So he accepted that his boys were different and hid his distaste for anything not one hundred percent human.

Then the day came when Sam left for Stanford. Dean felt as if he had been ripped apart as he watched Sam go. He already had lost his brother once and now he had to watch him leave, again. The young hunter didn´t talk to his father for nearly a month for kicking Sam out of the family and went hunting on his own. Michael could now make use of his powers freely. 

News quickly made round that there was something horrible hunting supernatural beings, killing them without effort. Nobody knew who or what it was; the once well-known Angels long forgotten by most. 

He never joined his soul with his Grace, but he could use it anyway, so it didn´t matter. One day he ran across a trickster and found out something very interesting.

It had been typical enough for a trickster. Dean thought about maybe ignoring this one, but eventually decided against it. He investigated and talked to surviving victims or eye witnesses. When he wanted to talk to the prison guard, Michael nearly blew up the building. It couldn´t be. Gabriel was dead. But the Archangel was sure: beneath all that pagan magic this trickster hid an angelic Grace. And not just any Grace, but Gabriel´s. His dead baby brother.

He wouldn´t have been able to see it if he would have been fully Angel. He wasn´t, however, and he couldn´t stop himself from whispering his brother´s name. “Gabriel.”

The guard froze. “What?” Michael laughed and launched himself at the man.

“I thought you were dead!” He cried out with joy and his Grace sang with happiness. Gabriel´s eyes widened.

“ _Michael?_ ”

The older Archangel smiled down to the younger one. “Yes?”

The Messenger stared at him and just shook his head. “Never thought you would Fall. Whatever, you´re here now and destined to be… well, your own vessel. What ya gonna do?”

And Michael told him all his plans (after that, he let himself be beaten up by Gabriel, but he didn´t defend himself because he knew he deserved it). There was, however, a new hope and longing in the eyes of the Trickster which reassured Michael once again that he was doing the right thing. They made up for all that happened and parted on good terms, both remaining in their roles as Dean Winchester and Loki.

Then John Winchester disappeared and Dean went to go for Sam and they looked for their father. It ended with Jess dying and Sam back in the business, wanting revenge for his dead girlfriend. Dean wished he could have done something, but he was kind of unwilling to change things, too (especially because he wanted that Sam and Gabriel finally had their happy end).

***

Dean tried to calm himself down as the day he would go to Hell arrived. He knew he had to go. Not because the deal was binding, no, that wasn´t the matter. He could have killed Lilith and any other demon if he wanted to. But he didn´t. Well, yes, he did want to kill the demons, er, not Lilith, but he needed to go to Hell. The reason? Break the first seal.

And that lead to recent events. Michael knew that a righteous man needed to shed innocent blood in Hell so that the first seal could be broken. And when Sammy died he had the right excuse to sell his soul. That was the reason why he had never truly taken back his Grace. He needed to be human to do this.

Now he was standing in a room with Lilith, Sam and a bloody hell hound and it took all his control to let that beast rip him apart. Once again he had to steel himself against his brother´s pleas and sobs, but he died with a smile on his face. He knew that it was for a good cause. He knew he would be rewarded in the end. He knew the Angels would get him out the moment he broke downstairs. So why feel bad if everything was going according to plan?

Ah, yes. He had forgotten the pain and torture. Son of a bitch. It _hurt_.

***

Hell was… well, Hell. Dean didn´t know what he had expected, but certainly not this. He was constantly in pain and he was being tortured nonstop. When he had a clear moment he made a vow to himself that once he had his Grace back, he would smite Alastair from existence.

Michael was impatient and wanted to break the seal as soon as possible, but it wouldn´t be believable if the righteous man broke mere seconds after being brought to Hell. So he waited until he truly broke. Well, sort of.

The moment Dean cut through the skin of the first soul he was ordered to torture, he blenched. No, he couldn´t do it. Without the amulet he wasn´t able to see souls anymore, but Michael simply couldn’t harm his Father´s most beloved creations. 

Dean moved back until his back hit a demon, his eyes wide. No, he couldn´t do this. At least the seal had been broken. He would get Lucifer back. The knife slipped through his fingers and clanged loudly as it hit the floor. Alastair narrowed his eyes. “You won´t torture her? Well, _Dean_ , you just signed your own fate.”

But Dean didn´t care. He would do anything for Sammy, so he just let go. Screamed whenever he needed to until he was hoarse. But he never begged or broke again. A long time after he had shed blood in Hell, he heard the demons talking with fear. They whispered words he didn´t understand, but he knew what it meant. The Angels were here. A smile settled on his battered lips and he closed his eyes. _Finally_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! If you find any errors, feel free to tell me:)


	3. The Trickster, the Demon and the Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something sticky on his lips and he brought up a hand to wipe it away. Red. Whatever it was, its color was red. The hunter’s eyes widened with panic. Blood. The sticky thing and the iron taste in his mouth were _blood_. What the hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I just feel bad when I update this story without having another chapter ready for Against all Odds...  
> But, the again, its not fair to you guys to wait too long, only because I don't have a chapter for another story, while this one's ready...
> 
> Enough rambling, enjoy reading!
> 
> Warnings: Explicit sexual content

Sam had been devastated when his brother died. Especially knowing that _he, Sam Winchester_ , was the reason. If he’d been more careful, if he hadn’t turned his back on Jack…  
Well, let’s just say, Sam felt bad. And he wanted revenge. So he gathered his weapons and went on a failing hunt. Everything that stepped into his way, he killed. There were many times he nearly died, but he didn’t care. -

Until one day it was too much.

Sam had been hunting a werewolf – or so he’d thought – when he was attacked by four shapeshifters. While it shouldn’t be too difficult, Sam was sleep deprived, hungry and tired. He’s been up all night and it was taking its toll. Now it was too late and he had to do his best. Sam shot one of the shifters, sliced another and punched the third before he was overpowered. The hunter closed his eyes, ready to die, when a taunting voice spoke up.

“Well, well, look at this. If his isn’t Samuel Winchester. And what’s that? He’s being beaten by two shapeshifters!”

Sam glared at the direction the voice came. A man with golden eyes and brown hair was leaning against the wall of a house. He was smirking and his arms were crossed over an olive jacket. His red shirt and the jeans seemed a bit mismatched but it definitely suited him. After leering at Sam, he turned his now cold eyes to the shifters. 

“You better let him go, shifties, or – well, forget it. I’ll kill you anyway.” He raised a hand and snapped. The two shapeshifters exploded before everything disappeared. Sam didn’t have a single bit of shifter goo on him. The hunter took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

“Who the hell are you?” He asked through clenched teeth.

The smirk even grew. “I’m Loki. But you can call me Gabriel.” He winked at Sam. “Now let’s get outta here, Sasquatch.” And with another snap, they disappeared.

***

Gabriel was a strange creature. His powers seemed to be unlimited, yet he mostly used them to do the most banal things like to open a door or something. He used them, too, to deliver just desserts to humans, a fact that Sam didn’t like. But seeing that those humans were doomed ones, he accepted it. 

Another thing was the house the Trickster lived in. It was big, contained a library with every book, paper, papyrus, scroll and whatever ever written, several bedrooms, a swimming pool, a kitchen and everything you could wish. But there was one room Gabriel frequently used. A room in which there were pictures of several persons and animals. 

One was the picture of a woman who seemed to be dead. She was a beautiful, golden haired woman with crystal blue eyes.   
The others were of three boys and a woman. Two of them had black hair, one had grey hair and the last one had red hair.  
One last picture showed the grey haired man with a woman and two children.  
The other pictures showed wolves, snakes and horses.

Sam’s eyes widened. Of course, he knew who they were. Sygin, Sleipnir, Fenrir, his wife and children, Jörmungandr and Hel. Not very surprising that Gabriel would be here as often as he was.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Sam startled and hastily turned around. The Norse god was leaning in the door frame and smiling slyly. 

“I – uh, I didn’t mean–”

Gabriel laughed. “Yeah, you did, Sam-I-am. Don’t worry, I wanted to introduce you anyway. One day you’ll meet them in person.” He snorted. “Well, not Sygin, obviously, but my children.” There was a strange spark in his eyes, a spark that appeared frequently when Gabriel was around the hunter. “So, whaddya think, Sammich? They’re beautiful, aren’t they?”

Sam turned his head to look at the pictures once again. They were. Even Hel with one half of her being bones and dead flesh. “They are.” Sam agreed quietly. But… there was a strange feeling in his chest. Some kind of – he quickly squished the feeling. No, there wasn’t anything. He could feel those golden eyes still watching him and turned around. Gabriel wasn’t smiling anymore, his face a calm mask. 

“Let’s go somewhere else, yeah?” Sam couldn’t do anything else but agree.

***

To be honest, Sam liked living with Gabriel. True, the Trickster was annoying as h– erm, _very annoying_ , but he made sure that Sam had everything he wanted. He was sweet, kind and funny. He was there when Sam felt devastated because Dean was dead. He made sure that Sam’s brain was occupied over the day and he was physically leached out so that he would sleep through the night without nightmares.

In the morning Gabriel would make awesome breakfasts and the best hot chocolates Sam ever had. He would accompany the hunter when he went running and tell jokes during his work out sessions. At first, it annoyed the he- it got into Sam’s hair (sometimes literally). 

But after a week or so Sam grew accustomed to the noisy Trickster. He laughed at every damn stupid joke Gabriel made and started to talk back. He got a funny feeling every time the god used one of his silly nicknames and he caught himself staring at the Pagan more frequently. Those beautiful sunlight-through-whiskey colored eyes, the way they lit up when he talked and that wicked smirk he wanted to kiss off those delicious lips. 

Wait, what? The moment he had that thought, Sam knew he was doomed. He’d fallen for the Trickster and he’d fallen quick and hard. _Shit_. Well, he would do the most of this situation. Because there was no way that the god would ever love him.

***

“Sam, we need to talk.” 

The hunter looked up. Gabriel was standing next to him and seemed jittery. A frown appeared on Sam’s face. This wasn’t usual for the Trickster. And he _always_ used a nickname.

“Sure. What’s up?” he asked worried. He’s been with Loki for about a month and liked it here.

Gabriel sighed. “Listen, there’s something you have to do… you _need_ to do.”

Sam frowned even more. “You care to speak clearly?” he asked. Another sigh.

“Forgive me, Samshine.” Before the hunter could say anything else, soft lips were sealing his. Sam’s eyes widened with shock. Then he knew no more.

***

The time he woke, he felt strangely. There was an iron taste in his mouth and some kind of power was coursing through him. A groan escaped his lips. How did he end up – Sam bolted upright. Gabriel. The Trickster had kissed him. And then – he – how… everything had turned black. 

There was something sticky on his lips and he brought up a hand to wipe it away. Red. Whatever it was, its color was red. The hunter’s eyes widened with panic. Blood. The sticky thing and the iron taste in his mouth were _blood_. What the hell?

Suddenly he remembered Gabriel’s last words. _”Forgive me, Samshine”_. Had he done this? Has the one person he trusted most – except for Bobby – really fed him with blood? And if he did – whose blood? And for what purpose?

“You’re awake.” Sam whirled around. 

“What have you done?” He asked, anger coloring his voice. Gabriel flinched back and looked to the floor. 

“I only did what had to be done. This is about so much more, about something that you don’t understand. Yet, at least. You have to trust me, Sammy.” The Trickster pleaded.

Sam scoffed. “Yeah? I have to? Because the way I understand it, you deceived me with a kiss and knocked me out, only to feed me with blood. Whose is it, anyway? Any why? And don’t call me Sammy.” He slapped at the hand trying to touch his face. Something akin to hurt clouded Gabriel’s eyes before it disappeared.

“Please, Sammy. Trust me.” The desperation in his voice softened the hunter a bit, but not nearly enough.

“No, Gabriel. Now answer my questions.” Sam answered harshly.

The Trickster averted his eyes. “It’s demon blood. Azazel did not feed you his blood to mark you as one of his children or give you special powers. You already had them, but they… kinda changed. Demon blood gives you a boost and it’ll be easier for you to kill demons. It had to be done. And for who… Well, I think you know Ruby.” Sam couldn’t believe his ears.

“Hey, Sam. It’s been a while.” His eyes shot to the dark haired woman in the doorway. He could see her true face. Ruby. But – 

“You died!” Sam exclaimed. She smiled wickedly.

“No, I didn’t. I tricked Lilith and escaped to live another day.” She smirked. Sam noticed the dark look Gabriel shot her.

“Yeah, well, you’ve overstayed your welcome.” The Trickster hissed moodily. “I’ll call ya when I need ya.” And with a dirty gaze and a snap, Gabriel let her disappear.

Sam stared at where Ruby just had been standing before turning to glare at his companion. “What the hell, Gabriel? Demon blood? And working with _demons_?” 

“You need it, okay?” Gabriel replied. “One day you’ll understand. But until then you’ll just have to trust me!”

The hunter growled. “But I can’t if you’re like this! Doing things behind my back and feeding me freaking demon blood!” 

“Sammy–”

“Ugh!” Sam grabbed the Pagan god by his collar and smashed their lips together to shut him up. He didn’t want to hear another damn excuse or word or anything coming from the annoying Trickster. Gabriel whimpered when Sam bit his lower lip. “Shut the hell up, Gabriel, or you’ll regret it.” Sam threatened and forced his tongue into the Trickster’s mouth.

It was clear that Sam had taken him by surprise or else Gabriel would be the one in control. But as it was, Sam was the one dominating and he would exploit it. In a swift movement, the god was beneath the hunter. Sam grabbed his hands and held them in one of his above the Tricksters head. His tongue was merciless exploring Gabriel’s mouth who was doing his best to not make a sound.

“Clothes off, now.” Sam growled and without even a tiny snap they vanished. The hunter moaned when he felt their erections grinding together and he sucked a mark into Gabriel’s delicious neck. It didn’t take much pressure for the skin underneath his teeth to break. The Trickster whimpered softly and Sam hushed him. “You don’t want to be punished, do you?” He asked in a smooth and soft voice.

Gabriel screwed his eyes shut and threw his head back. The hunter caught his breath and stared at the being beneath him. He was so beautiful, all flushed to the chest and writhing for release. He smirked and attached his mouth to a nipple, swirling his tongue around it. Gabriel was still making no sound, but from the way he was twisting it was clear that it took a lot of effort.

“You like it, don’t you?” Sam asked and mouthed at the Trickster’s pulse point. “Being dominated?” He flipped the god around, still holding his hands above his head. A soft whine came from Gabriel and Sam bit into his shoulder blades, which gave him a scream. “Uh-uh, no sound, Gabriel.” 

The Trickster writhed under Sam when the hunter turned to lick and nibble at his scapula. Who’d known that the Trickster was this sensitive at that spot? When he’d tormented him enough, he bit Gabriel softly where neck and shoulders met. “Keep your hands up there, okay?” he breathed and after a nod he moved down. 

Using both hands, he parted those pale butt cheeks and admired the tight hole before him. Gabriel stilled and a smile appeared on the hunter’s face. That was all the warning Gabriel got before Sam licked at the hole. A whine escaped the god’s lips that soon turned to a pleasured moan when the hunter sucked and nibbled at him. A warning squeeze at his hips reminded him to be quiet before Sam started to eat him out. 

The hunter waited until Gabriel keened before he pulled away from his sweet torture. “Look at you. All desperate and wanton for me.” He said softly and pushed a finger into the god who whimpered at the intrusion. But Sam didn’t give him time to dwell on the pain and crooked his finger until he found what he’d been looking for. He smiled and started to work the Trickster open, first with one, then with two fingers. Scissoring and twisting his fingers, he made sure to brush over the god’s prostate every time he thrusted inside. A third finger was soon to follow, as was a fourth, until Sam deemed Gabriel ready.

He spit into his hands and slicked himself before he slowly pushed inside the warm heat. “Fuck, Gabriel!” He cursed and nipped at the Trickster’s shoulder. There was a weak moan in return and Sam smiled. The god had given himself up to the hunter and just let him take what he wanted. Sam would make sure that he was rewarded for this and slowly started to move. It was an incredible feeling and he had to control himself to not mindlessly thrust into the Pagan and accidently hurt him. 

After he’d established a steady rhythm, he pulled himself and Gabriel into a sitting position, pushing even further into the god. There was another keening moan and Sam increased his thrusts. One of his hands was resting on the Trickster’s abdomen, the other one was caressing his shoulder blades. Gabriel was a whimpering and sobbing mess, his cock leaking steadily. “Let go.” Sam whispered, mouthing at his shoulder. And Gabriel came with a scream and painted the bed sheets in white. He clenched around Sam and it was enough for the hunter, who released himself deep inside the Pagan god. 

Sam slowly lowered the two of them; the streaks of come having disappeared. Gabriel curled into the hunter, clearly exhausted. Sam smiled to himself and closed his eyes. Maybe he would trust the Trickster after all. 

Let’s just say, Sam _never_ got the pleasure to be on top again (even though Gabriel had enjoyed himself immensely).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter, I' sorry. The next one should be better (I hope):) Comments, pointed out mistakes and kudos are appreciated, very much;)


	4. Claimed by an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean woke up six feet under. Go figure, _of course_ whoever rescued him wouldn’t have the decency to resurrect him outside of his grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you like it:)
> 
> Any line you recognize doesn't belong to me.

Dean woke up six feet under. Go figure, _of course_ whoever rescued him wouldn’t have the decency to resurrect him outside of his grave. It took him some effort to get out and he had never been this grateful that John insisted on training him and Sam in digging themselves out of a grave. Speaking of the oldest Winchester – he’d have to check on John; he’d lost track of him a while ago.

When he finally emerged from his grave he was gasping for air. Whoever rescued him would get quite a mouthful once he had a chance to meet them. _Stupid, stupid Angel_ , Dean cursed silently. He got some strength back after a while and started out to find something to drink or eat.

Not far away, Dean found an abandoned gas station with supplies and eagerly drank water. Damn, he needed his Grace back. Then he examined himself, looking for another thing he could give the Angel who got him out hell for. His eyes settled on his left shoulder and he felt his jaw drop (to the floor, probably). What the fucking hell? Was there truly an Angel stupid enough to claim him as his own? He was Michael, Commander of Heaven! _Nobody_ laid a fucking claim on him!

Then, before he could throw an epic fit, he heard it. A long, high-pitched sound that exploded glass and hurt his ears. _Stupid Angel_ , he thought again as he clapped his ears with his hands and felt the blood leak through his fingers. He promised to his Dad that he would never speak to a human with his True Voice again. Like, ever. It fucking hurt.

Finally, the sound went away and Dean collected himself. When he had the feeling to be able to move again, he tried to phone Sam but nobody answered. The fallen Angel sighed and tried his luck with Bobby.

_“Yeah?”_ a grumpy voice answered.

Dean smiled. “Bobby?” he asked for good measure. 

_“Yeah?”_ the older hunter repeated.

“It’s me.” Dean said, excited. Hopefully Bobby was able to tell him were Sam was.

_“Who’s ‘me’?”_ Bobby demanded.

Dean frowned. “Dean.” He answered and was promptly met with a dial sound. The recently revived man sighed and dialed the number again. He _needed_ the older hunter’s help.

_“Who is this?”_ Bobby asked coolly.

“Bobby, listen to me.” Dean tried, but was cut off.

_“This ain’t funny. Call again, I’ll kill ya.”_ Bobby threatened and there was the dial tone again. Dean bristled with annoyance and took in his surroundings. He needed to speak to Bobby, immediately. An old white vehicle caught his attention and he smiled. Time to hotwire a car.

***

It didn’t take him long to get to Bobby. Dean couldn’t help but feel free again. He was in a car, driving and had a task on his mind. The only thing to make this perfect was to have Sammy by his side; both with their Graces again. That and their baby brothers. He pulled in to the scrapyard of his surrogate father and turned the car off. It was show time.

Shortly after knocking on Bobby’s door, the old hunter opened it. Dean smiled as he saw the look on the other man’s face. “Surprise.” He greeted him drily.

Immediately there was suspicion on Bobby’s face and Dean knew what was about to follow. He held up his hand in a gesture of peace. “It’s me, I swear.”

“I, I don’t…” Bobby said.

Dean sighed, “I do.” By the strange look the other hunter gave him he quickly added. “I’ll tell you, don’t worry. But not here and not know. We need to talk to Sam first.” He entered the house and looked around for ingredients he could use for a locating spell. 

A silent hunch was all he needed to turn around and catch Bobby’s arm. The older hunter freed himself and slashed at him. Dean sidestepped and tried to calm the man down.

“Bobby! It’s me!”

“My ass!” The older hunter growled. 

Dean lifted his hands again. “Please, trust me. If I give you my arm, will you promise to just test me and not cut if off?”

Bobby eyed him suspiciously and gave a nod. Dean slowly extended his arm, watching his surrogate father closely. The older hunter cut across Dean’s arm and the younger man grimaced at the pain. He really needed his Grace back, pronto.

“Dean?” Bobby asked with slight disbelief, finally starting to belief that this really is the dead hunter.

The fallen Archangel rolled his eyes. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. Now, give me a few minutes and I’ll tell ya where Sammy is. We need to get to him quickly.” He was a bit surprised when the grumpy human embraced him, but after a few seconds he returned the hug with enthusiasm.

“It’s… it’s good to see ya, boy.” Bobby rasped out and Dean smiled.

“Yeah, you too. Now let me locate Sam-”

Bobby interrupted him before he could finish the sentence. “How did you bust out?”

Dean huffed. “I’ll tell you once we’re with Sam ‘cause I won’t tell this story twice.”

“Then you really know how you got out?”

Dean turned around. “Ye-” This time he was cut off by a splash of holy water. He stopped and spit out. “I’m not a demon either, you know?” He grumbled.

“Sorry.” Bobby apologized, but he didn’t look like he meant it. “Can’t be too careful.”

Dean sighed. “True. But can I _please_ do that spell now? I’ll tell you later everything you want to know, I promise. Right now, though, we need to hurry. I need something very important.”

***

It’s night when Bobby and Dean arrive at the Astoria Motel in Pontiac, Illinois. After bribing the guy at the reception, they went to the room 207 and the younger man knocked. A hot girl opened and smiled brightly at them. Dean grimaced when he noticed her second face. 

“So, where is it?” she demanded brightly.

“Where’s what?” Dean asked after exchanging a confused look with Bobby.

“The pizza… that takes two guys to deliver?”

Dean eyed her. “I think we got the wrong room.” The moment he ended the sentence, Sam entered, wearing a grey t-shirt, jeans and a grim look on his face. The older Winchester stared at his brother, taking him in with his eyes.

Sam looked at the demon. “Hey, is…” He stopped when he noticed Bobby and Dean and his eyes widened with shock. 

“Heya, Sammy.” Dean said quietly, his voice thick with emotion. Father was it _good_ to see Sam again after all his time in hell. His younger brother didn’t answer and just looked at him. Dean pushed the hot chick aside and stepped closer. Then, suddenly, Sam pulled out a knife and lunged at him. The demon screamed and Dean blocked the attack. Bobby took ahold of the younger Winchester’s arm.

“Who are you?” Sam shouted, demanding answers.

“It’s me, Sammy, I swear!” Dean answered quietly, holding up his hands in surrender.

“It’s him. It’s him. I’ve been through this already, it’s _really_ him.” Bobby assured the struggling hunter who slowly stilled.

“How…?”

Dean turned to the girl and smiled sweetly. “How about you leave?” He asked.

“Uh, yeah.” She quickly got dressed and turned to Sam. “So, call me?”

The youngest hunter nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, sure thing, Kathy.”

The demon, halfway through the door, turned around, pouting. “Kristy.” She said.

“Right.” Sam agreed awkwardly and she left. Dean suppressed a smile. Everything was going according to plan. Sam was hooked on the demon blood and would kill Lilith in the end, which would release Lucifer’s Grace and Sam would be Samael again. And hopefully don’t kill him.

“Alright, now that we’re all together, ya want to tell us what the hell’s happening?” Bobby asked while looking at Dean. The older Winchester nodded and motioned to the couch.

“Sit down. This’ll take a while.” Dean said. Sam and Bobby moved, but the younger man suddenly stopped. He reached into his collar and pulled out a familiar cord. It’s the Amulet with Michael’s Grace. Sam softly placed it into his older brother’s hands and Dean looked first at the Amulet, then at Sam, obviously touched.

“Thanks.” Dean said and put it on, not yet daring to tap into his Grace. He didn’t know what would happen. In the best case he would probably blind Sam and Bobby. In the worst… well, Hell and Heaven would be after him.

“Yeah, don’t mention it.” Sam replied and looked into his brother’s eyes. “Hey Dean, what was it like?”

Dean eyed him, then turned away to write down some warding sigils. “What, Hell?” he finally asked after he finished the last symbol. The younger Winchester nodded and Dean sighed. “Worse than anything you can imagine. I don’t want to get into it, okay? Just… just leave it be, yeah?” Sam nodded sheepishly and rubbed his neck.

Bobby grunted. “You wanna fill us in in how you got out, maybe?”

Dean smiled at him. “Yeah, I will. Well, look, there’s something you don’t know… well, practically, there are Angels. They went to Hell and raised me from perdition, uh, you get what I mean.”

“Angels.” Bobby said, deadpan. 

“Angels?” Sam asked the same moment, his voice colored with awe.

Dean grinned. “Angels.” He confirmed. “And one of them left this.” He pulled up his left sleeve and showed them his shoulder with the angry red handprint.

“What does it mean?” Sam asked softly, eyes never leaving the marking.

Dean wrinkled his nose. “Whoever it did basically, uhm, claimed me.” He felt a blush creeping up his face and cleared his throat. _Stupid bastard_ , he thought and wished desperately to finally get to know who the hell was mad enough to mark an Archangel. Well, there was a way…

“I’ll be right back. I just need to-” he motioned to the bathroom and nearly ran in there. Dean pulled out a marker and wrote down guarding sigils. Then he sat down and carefully tapped into his Grace. He would go to where he had been before he went to Hell. The time for him to reclaim his Grace had yet to come. He slowly got his senses back and Michael sighed contently. Fucking _finally_. Now, who left that mark-

He froze. It couldn’t be.

_Castiel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Any errors? 
> 
> 'Till next time!


	5. Of Meeting Castiel and Brain Bleech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright, Cas, you’re free to go. This’ll be all or will we meet again?” 
> 
> Castiel smiled at that question. “Yes, Dean, I believe we will. Heaven is in need of your help.” And with the whisper of two wings he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, guys, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and heads up for smut:)

Memories of a time long ago came forward. A loving and faithful Grace. Beautiful black wings glowing blue and violet. A handsome face. Soft hands. Awful sounds and screams forced by merciless torture. A funny feeling in the core of his Grace which he now recognized as love. _Castiel_.

Dean buried his face in his hands, not knowing what to feel. He loved Castiel. But being marked up and claimed by and Angel? He was an _Archangel_ , for God’s sake! He was Michael, Commander of Heaven, his Father’s Sword! _Nobody_ , not even Castiel, had a right to own him! And here he was, claimed and marked up like a dog.

Dean groaned and fisted his hair. What the hell should he do now?

Someone knocked at the door. “Dean? You alright?” Sam asked. The hunter sighed, stood up and opened the door. 

“Just peachy.” He answered and pushed past him to sit down on Sam’s bed. “What do you think? Should we summon and talk to him or just leave it be?”

“Summon an… Angel.” Sam repeated. “Is it allowed?” Dean stared at him before he burst out laughing.

“Yes, Sammy, it’s allowed. So, you in favor or not?” Sam and Bobby exchanged a gaze and the older hunter shrugged.

“Yeah, why not?”

***

They were standing in an old abandoned warehouse around a circle of sigils and a bowl with ingredients to burn. If everything went right, Castiel would appear next to it and they would talk. Should the Angel try to leave before they got their answers, Sam would light up the ring of Holy Oil and the Seraph would be trapped in Holy Fire.

“You ready?” Dean asked and when Sam and Bobby nodded, he lit up the ingredients. Thunder boomed outside the warehouse and it started to rain. Lightning struck – and then there was another man standing next to them. The Archangel stared into deep blue eyes. The vessel Castiel was wearing suited him, but it was no match to his true beautiful form. Michael’s heart beat faster and he felt as if he was drowning in his feelings. 

He suddenly noticed that they were staring at each other like love-struck birds and he cleared his throat. “So, uh, you’re the one who left this?” he asked and gestured to the mark on his shoulder. Castiel tilted his head.

“Yes. I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” The angel answered. Dean narrowed his eyes.

“Was it necessary to claim me?” Castiel blinked and Dean nodded at Sam, seeing the upraised wings. A heartbeat later the Seraph was standing in a ring of Holy Fire. Michael recognized the slight fear in Castiel’s eyes and had to fight the urge to put out the fire. 

“Uh-uh, you’re not going anywhere until we have the answers we want. Why did you claim me?” Dean demanded, his eyes locked with blue ones. Was there a slight blush on those pale cheeks?

“Your soul was damaged and I was afraid that you would not make it. I bonded myself to you to prevent such a situation. How did you know what the mark means?” Castiel tilted his head. “Why are you not asking what I am? Where did you gain the knowledge of who raised you from Hell and what my name is?”

Dean smiled and with a flick of his wrist, Bobby, Sam and time froze. “Ah, Castiel.” The Archangel whispered and stepped closer. “Have you never wondered what happened to me?”

Castiel’s eyes widened with fear. “Michael!” he gasped and flinched backwards.

“It’s alright, Cas.” Dean reassured him and smiled softly. “I don’t wanna hurt you.” He raised a hand and extinguished the fire. With a thought he grounded the Angel so that he wasn’t able to leave and moved closer. Castiel didn’t move when Dean touched his cheek and stood there, frozen.

“I am sorry of how we meet again, Cas, but I didn’t know any other way without alerting Heaven to my presence. Tell me, Castiel, who is in charge?” Dean asked.

The Seraph’s wings shifted. “I do not know. They are telling us that God and the Archangels are giving orders, but as you seem to dwell amongst humans I doubt that out Father and the other Archangels are in Heaven. Zachariah and Naomi are giving us the orders, so it might be them.”

Dean snarled and moved away. This couldn’t have been much worse. A sigh escaped his lips and he ran a hand through his short hair. “Okay, listen, Cas, this is what we’ll do. I need you to behave as you usually do and act as my spy. Tell me everything happening in Heaven. Don’t breathe a word about me to anyone, d’you understand? They can’t know.” He looked at the Angel who nodded solemnly. “Good.” Dean stepped forward and cupped Castiel’s cheek. “It’s good to see you again.” He said and smiled softly.

The Angel shifted a bit and looked down. “I missed you, too, Michael. Heaven has not been the same ever since you disappeared. And–” He cut himself of and those beautiful black wings shifted again.

Michael placed two fingers under the Angel’s chin and lifted it. He waited until brilliant blue eyes met his own emerald ones before he talked. “Don’t, please. There’s no need to be shy and tight-lipped with me, okay?” He waited until Castiel nodded. “Good.” Dean said and pressed a chaste kiss on the Seraph’s lips. Those blue eyes widened and Michael stepped back. With a wave of his hand, a fake fire appeared and time unfroze itself.

“He already knows.” Sam said smugly. Castiel didn’t answer and continued to stare at Dean. Bobby frowned but remained silent.

“Dude, staring’s rude.” Dean said and rolled his eyes. “So, you bonded yourself to me. Why? I mean, it sounds pretty serious, like, once-in-a-lifetime-serious.” 

Castiel lowered his eyes. “Yes, it is. But the moment I laid eyes upon your soul I knew that I would do anything to protect you, Dean.” He lifted his gaze to meet Michael’s eyes, pleading him to not order him to tell him more. The Archangel sighed and nodded at Bobby, who extinguished the fake fire.

“Alright, Cas, you’re free to go. This’ll be all or will we meet again?” 

Castiel smiled at that question. “Yes, Dean, I believe we will. Heaven is in need of your help.” And with the whisper of two wings he was gone.

“Holy shit, we just met an Angel.” Sam blurted out once Castiel has disappeared. Dean rolled his eyes and turned to leave the barn. _Just wait until you discover who you are, Sammy._

***

It took a while after the first seal broke for Michael to realize that he truly was about to get his brother back. He and Sam had killed the rugaru and the Archangel was enjoying a beer in the local bar. _He was going to get Samael back_. A cry of happiness escaped his lips and he did something akin to a jig. It earned him the laughter of the other occupants, but he ignored it. Whistling, Dean returned to the motel room he and Sam were in – only to immediately scurry out again. Holy fuck, he didn’t _need_ that image. _Ugh._

“Castiel!” he screamed into the sky. “Get that feathery lazy ass of yours down here right now!” 

The Commander of the Heavenly Host was in need of some brain bleach. Honestly, couldn’t Gabriel have waited until Sam was an Archangel again? It was just a few more seals!

***

Gabriel giggled when Dean bolted out of the room and returned to his task at hand. He was buried deep inside the beautiful hunter in front of him and the Trickster was enjoying every moment. 

“Hmmm, Samshine, you feel so _good_.” Gabriel sighed and gave a shallow thrust. Sam moaned loudly. The Trickster chuckled to himself and kissed his lover passionately. His hands were caressing the human’s sides, belly and chest while his mouth was busy sucking marks on that beautiful skin. It was as if Samael had chosen to be just as beautiful as a human as he was an Archangel. 

The Pagan thrusted deeply and elished the sound Sam gave him. This was nearly perfect. If Sam had his Grace and they were bonded to each other…. _then_ it would be literary Heaven. A giggle escaped Gabriel’s lips before he started to pound into his hunter, tearing him apart as he’d once torn Gabriel. It took only a few thrusts before Sam came and spilled all over his stomach. But the god still kept going until the hunter sobbed from being overstimulated. He then stilled and released himself inside his lover before collapsing on top of Sam.

“I love you.” Sam whispered and caressed his cheek. Gabriel smiled and leaned into the touch.

“Love you, too, Sammy.” He replied and opened his eyes to look into hazel ones. All those emotions, the love, the adoration, the passion… all of them were for him. It was something the Trickster had badly missed since Samael’s corruption and he still couldn’t believe that he was getting it back. Gabriel turned his head to press a chaste kiss on Sam’s hand before he nuzzle the hunter’s chest. They laid there silently, enjoying each other’s presence. Until – 

“Uh, Gabe, I hate to kill the mood, but could you please pull out? I need to talk to Dean.” Sam asked awkwardly. The Trickster shook his head. The mere thought of still being inside the human made him half-hard again. He gave a lazy thrust and Sam whimpered. “Gabe!” The Archangel smiled wickedly.

“Hm, let’s see if I can make you come again.” He said. The hunter’s eyes widened. 

“Gabe, no – ahhhhh!” He moaned as Gabe started to move slowly and simultaneously pumping Sam’s cock with one hand. It didn’t take long for the Archangel to come while watching the writhing human beneath him. After he’d filled the hunter with his seed, he slowly pulled out and took Sam’s dick into his mouth. The hunter yelled his name and fisted the sheets with his hands. 

The Trickster hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue around the shaft, a hand playing with Sam’s balls. He moaned, knowing that Sam would feel it, and was rewarded with a chocked sob. His second hand pushed into the hunter and searched for the prostate, brushing it steadily once he found it. Gabriel quickly pulled off, only to whisper “Come for me, Sam.” Before he took his lover all the way down.

Sam screamed Gabriel’s name when he came and the Archangel swallowed obediently. He pulled off with a smack and kissed the hunter deeply. “Good boy.” He whispered and trailed a hand down his cheek. “Catch ya later.” And with a departing kiss he was gone.

Sam laid on his bed, blissed out by two earth shattering orgasms and tried to muster up any annoyance towards the Trickster, but there was none. A groan escaped his lips when he thought of Dean and that he would have to explain this to his brother.

***

Castiel was staring disbelievingly at his General. “What?” he asked again.

“I need brain bleach.” Dean whined. Again.

“Why?” asked Castiel (again again). 

“Cuz Sammy and Gabe are having sex and I walked into them.” Dean complained ( _again_ )

Castiel sighed. “Should you not celebrate the union between our brothers? It was known that they would bond since the beginning.” The Seraph said patiently.

Michael wrinkled his nose. “Yes, but I was never meant to walk into them!” Castiel very nearly rolled his eyes. His Commander seemed so… _human_ sometimes.

***

When he returns to the room, he listened first for any signs that his younger brothers were… having fun before he entered. Sam was sitting nervously on his bed, but jumped to his feet the moment Dean entered.

“Dean! I, uh, I can explain –”

The Archangel sighed. “It’s okay, Sammy. Gabe’s able to charm every living person. I can’t – and won’t – blame you for falling for him.”

Sam blinked. “You know him?” 

The older Winchester shrugged. “Yeah, I met him when I went hunting on my own. He’s a cool guy and I like him. It’s sweet he became an honest man because of you.” He winked. 

Sam breathed deeply. “Thanks, Dean.”

Michael shrugged. “No problem. Just – don’t talk about it to me, yeah?” He said and shuddered. “I saw more than enough.” His younger brother blushed deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any recomendations? Love it? Hate it?  
> Till next time! <3


	6. One Hell of a Pissed Off Archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angel’s black wings dropped into submission and he stood up, never breaking eye contact. 
> 
> “Michael.” Castiel whispered. There was a strange edge in his voice that Dean wasn’t able to put into words, but the neediness he could identify.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. There's still an epilogue coming up, probably next week, which means that this story is as good as complete:)
> 
> Stopping my babbling now, enjoy!

Time passed by quickly and seals broke left and right. Castiel killed Uriel after the latter had killed other Angels. Michael didn’t know what to think of the whole situation. 

Then they met Adam Milligan – though Dean immediately recognized him as a fraud and he killed the ghoul on sight, telling Sam that Castiel had telepathically told him that this wasn’t a human being.   
“We need to talk to Dad.” Dean decided. “Maybe he knows where Adam and Kate really are.”

It turned out that John had been there just in time to rescue both of them and he was actually on his way back to kill the ghouls. They agreed to meet up so that John could introduce Kate and Adam to his sons.

The moment Michael laid his eyes upon the youngest Winchester, his Grace soared up with joy and he called Gabriel. Their last brother was found, as Adam Milligan was no one else than their brother Raphael. Fun fact: he was going to Med School, being the Archangel of Healing and everything. As soon as Sammy had his Grace back and once he’d have calmed down, Dean would return Raphael his own one, too.

After a few words with John, Sam and Dean parted ways. They had important Apocalypse business to do. In the evening, when Sam was sleeping peacefully, Dean went out to meet Gabriel. He didn’t see the punch to his face coming.

“Dude! The Hell?” He hissed and cradled his cheek. His glare turned to his baby brother – who was looking at him with murder in his eyes.

“Were you out of your fucking mind?” Gabriel shouted. “Not only did you failed to mention to me that Raphael is human, too, you also tore out your Grace knowing that there was no Archangel left in Heaven to run it! Did you even so much as lose _one_ thought about who’s gonna be in charge once you’d leave?” Dean didn’t bother to answer, both of them knew already what he would say. “You son of a bitch, Michael!” Gabriel swore and let out a frustrated scream.

“I’m sorry, baby bro.” Dean whispered softly. “I wasn’t in my right mind. I’d already lost you and Sammy and just tore out Raphi’s Grace. What d’you think I felt like? There was no one of you left and no one to really talk to. Father was absent and I just didn’t know what to do.” He shrugged.

Gabriel’s gaze softened. “I do understand, Dean, there was a reason I ran. But what about our younger siblings? It was bad enough during the time of the Fall, what do you think how it would be once all of us were gone? I’m not a leader, we all know it, or else I would’ve stepped up. But you… you realize what Naomi or Zachariah or their like will probably have done to the younger Angels?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, I do, and that’s why I regret my decision. But it’s done and I can’t change the past. All we can do is to make a better future.” He smiled at the Trickster. “You in?”

Gabriel smirked. “Ya bet, big bro.”

***

The day finally arrived. Dean was impatient for tomorrow as they would finally release Samael’s Grace. They – Sam, Gabriel and Dean – were all gathered at Bobby’s home. The Trickster was pacing, his whole body tense. He would get Samael back. But what if the Grace was still cursed? They had to see.

Dean silently left the house and went into the forest. His time had come. He needed to reclaim his Grace. Taking a deep breath, Dean smashed the amulet to the ground. Hot bronze glowing Grace swirled out of it and Dean opened his mouth, welcoming it back. A blinding light erupted from where he stood and Heaven, Hell and Earth shook in their foundations as the oldest Archangel returned.

It was exhilarating. A smile appeared on Dean’s face while he grew accustomed to having his Grace back. He immediately felt Castiel’s arrival and opened his glowing eyes. The Seraph fell to his knees and he bowed his head.

“At ease, Castiel.” Dean said. “I’m still the same.” The Seraph wouldn’t meet his gaze. Michael sighed and carefully stepped forward, softly tilting the younger being’s head upward. He could finally see Castiel in all his glory and beauty. “Trust me, Cas.” He whispered. His heart beat faster and Dean lost himself in those deep, deep, deep blue eyes. The Angel’s black wings dropped into submission and he stood up, never breaking eye contact. 

“Michael.” Castiel whispered. There was a strange edge in his voice that Dean wasn’t able to put into words, but the neediness he could identify. Without further hesitation the Archangel leaned down to kiss him passionately. Bronze wings pressed into black ones and Dean wound his arms around Cas to prevent the Seraph from falling down. 

“Believe me now?” The Archangel murmured against soft lips.

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel responded quietly and broke the kiss. “They now know that you returned. We all felt it, Angels and demons alike.” A rarely seen smirk appeared on the Seraph’s face. “You should have been there, Dean. The look on Naomi’s face was priceless.” 

The hunter chuckled. “I will deal with them as soon as Sammy’s back.” Castiel nodded and both of them didn’t mention that this could end bad, too.

***

They timed it in a way that Dean and Castiel would arrive the moment Sam killed Lilith. The demon cackled madly before releasing her last breath, never noticing the triumphant gleam in Dean’s eyes. Lilith’s blood started to form a sigil on the church floor and glowed. Michael could feel the caged Grace’s power now, pure and unmarked as it used to be before Samael had been entrusted with the mark. So he hoped.

Sam turned horrified eyes towards Dean, an apology on his lips, when he suddenly froze. Then he turned to the blinding light pouring out of the hole on the ground. This was it. The moment Michael had been waiting for for millennia. Sam threw his head back as the light entered him through his mouth and nose, eyes glowing white. 

It was over in mere moments. The hole closed, the blood dried, and Sam was standing in the middle of the church with closed eyes, head tilted towards the ceiling. Then he opened them and turned his murderous gaze towards Dean.

_Well, shit._

***

Samael remembered. He remembered a time before the planet Earth, a time before the young Angels, a time before everything went to, well, hell. He remembered a time filled with war, hate and the wish to _destroy_. He remembered a time mourning a seemingly dead lover. _He remembered having his Grace forcefully removed by no one else but his older brother and Commander of Heaven, Michael._

And while he remembered, he felt the presence of two other heavenly beings, one he was very familiar with and one he only knew from a brief meeting during battle. He also knew that Dean and Castiel had entered the church right before he had killed Lilith, so there was no doubt who was standing in the room with him.

Sam opened his eyes and turned his murderous gaze towards Dean. “You manipulative _jerk_!” He hissed. The next moment he was pushing his older brother through the church wall. Dean groaned as he touched the ground, Sam’s weight on him. “You.” A punch. “Utter.” Another punch. “Manipulative.” Yet another punch. “ _Jerk!_ ”

“Ugh, Sammy…” Dean groaned, blood dripping from his mouth. 

“No! No, shut up. I – I, I can’t believe you! You didn’t know what would happen. You didn’t know if it would kill me, and yet you ripped out my Grace! You made me _Fall against my will_ , the highest crime in Heaven after killing Angels. Why, Dean? _Why?_ ” Sam knew that there were tears streaming down his face, but he didn’t care. Not at this moment.

“I’m sorry, Sammy.” Dean whispered. “But I had no choice. We were ripping Heaven apart with our fighting. Angels were dying. And Raphael… You weren’t there anymore to see what he had turned into. Dad demanded that I lock you up in the cage, but… I just couldn’t. I couldn’t, I was too weak. So, I looked for a different way. I ripped out your Grace in hopes that it would change you. That once you got it back, you wouldn’t be the blood lusting, war-raging _thing_ you had become. I just wanted you back, Sammy. I wanted my little brother back.”

Sam lowered his raised hand and closed his eyes. He forced back the tears threatening to fall, before giving up and slumping against his brother. He wept for all the fighting he had caused, for all the Angels he had killed. For driving Gabriel from Heaven and turning him Pagan. Dean was awkwardly stroking his back and Sam straightened, whipping his eyes, before standing up. He offered the older Archangel a hand and helped him up, then touched Dean’s face to heal him.

“Thanks.” Dean said and cleared his throat. “I suppose I’ve earned that.”

Sam chuckled. He felt another presence and turned to face him. “Uhm, hello Castiel.”

The Angel bowed his head. “Samael.”

The hunter cleared his throat, finding himself unable to meet the younger being’s eyes. “I’m, uh, I’m very sorry about, uh…” He trailed off and cleared his throat, then continued. “I’m sorry about nearly killing you.” He grimaced at the words leaving his mouth. Father above, that sounded horrible.

Dean coughed and Castiel looked taken aback. There was an awkward tense silence before Castiel said, “It was a long time ago and I have already forgiven you. I do hope, however, that you wish to do me no harm.”

“Don’t worry.” Sam immediately. “I don’t.”

Castiel nodded.

“Great!” Dean clapped his hands. “This calls for celebreations.” He turned his head skywards. “ **Garbiel! Get your feathery ass down here immediately!** ” He called out in Enochian.

There was the tell-tale _whoosh whoosh_ of wings, then Sam had his arms full of Archangel. Gabriel pressed his lips against his, kissing him deeply and desperately. Sam returned the kiss with everything he had, while simultaneously begging for forgiveness for his actions. “I’m sorry.” He whispered between kisses. “Gabe, I’m so sorry…”

“It’s alright, Samshine.” Gabriel replied. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“Okay, that’s enough feelings for at least a century.” Dean interrupted them. “Let’s get some burgers and drinks. Who’s with me?”

***

“So, what is our next step?” Sam asked. It was the next day, the four of them sitting in an expensive hotel suit, thanks to Gabriel complaining against staying for a longer time in a cheap motel room. Said Archangel was currently lying on a bed with his head in Sam’s lab, sleeping happily. 

Dean tightened his jaw. “We will regain control of Heaven. It should be easy enough, though, most Angels should follow us, right?” He looked at Castiel, who nodded solemnly.

“Yes. Most Angels should follow you. They would even do so gladly, I believe.”

“Great.” Sam said. “And how will you explain me? ‘Cause I guess most will not be happy to see _me_.”

“They won’t dare speak up against me.” Dean said confidently. “You’re under my protection. And I wouldn’t worry if I were you, you are too powerful for them to try anything.”

Sam sighed. “True enough.”

***

In the end, it was pretty easy to easy to regain control of Heaven, simply because of the sheer power the three Archangel shared between them. One of them wouldn’t have been successful, not against the whole might of Heaven. But three of them? And with most of the Angels surrendering to them? Well, it was pretty easy.

It was in a wink of an eye that Michael was sitting on the throne again, feeling the familiar power of Heaven thrumming through his veins. He smiled broadly, happy to finally be back home. His gaze fell upon Sam who was sitting next to him. All the pain, all the suffering, it had paid out. He had his little brother back. As Dean followed Sam’s gaze, he corrected his thought. Brothers. Gabriel was chatting with a younger Angel, gesticulating animatedly. He was still clinging to his Pagan magic, but Dean didn’t expect him to let it go.

Raphael was still missing, but Dean would correct that soon enough. His eyes searched the crowd of Angels until he found a familiar blue gaze and he smiled. He would court Castiel and eventually bond him, but that would have to wait until the situation normalized. They had eternity, after all.


	7. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel groaned. “I know that you’re Dad’s favorite, but could you _please_ refrain from naming him after having sex?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here it is, the end of this story. Thank you to everyone who commented and gave me kudos. You totally rock;)

“Father almighty, this was intense.”

Gabriel groaned. “I know that you’re Dad’s favorite, but could you _please_ refrain from naming him after having sex?”

Sam laughed breathlessly and rolled to his side to kiss the younger Archangel. Gabriel hummed blissfully. “Alright.” Sam murmured against his lips. “I will.” He returned to lazily make out with Gabriel. After a while, he pulled back and looked at his lover’s questioning gaze. “You know, I’ve been thinking.”

“Ooookaaayyy…” Gabriel said. “Dangerous terrain.” 

“Shut up.” Same gave him a playful shove, before turning serious again. “I was thinking about bonding.” Gabriel stilled. “O-only if you want to, of course.” Sam immediately continued. “I get it if you wouldn’t want to, not after all the pain I’ve caused you–”

Gabriel interrupted him with a kiss. “Shut up.” He repeated Sam’s earlier words. “I’d love to.”

Sam’s head shot up, a hopeful look in his eyes. “Really?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “No, I’m joking about this. Of course I will, you thunderhead. I’ve been waiting to do this for… oh, I don’t know, since before we fought Big Bad Auntie Darkness.”

Sam chuckled and kissed the cheeky Archangel softly, then pressed their foreheads together. “You sure?” He asked one last time.

“Yes! Now get on with it.”

Sam took a deep breath, then closed his eyes and pushed forward with his Grace. It surged forward, immediately finding and tangling with Gabriel’s. It was an amazing feeling, shaking him in his foundations. Gabriel moaned quietly, and Sam heard himself echoing that sound, overwhelmed by the feeling of binding himself to another being. It was release, only in a very different, angelic way. Way better than any orgasm he could ever have. This, this right here, this was true ecstasy.

He didn’t know how much time had passed when he woke again, Gabriel curled around him. A smile appeared on Sam’s face at the sight. Then he froze, a new sensation in his head making him aware of his bondmate’s position. Happiness flooded through his entire being and he beamed. Gabriel was finally his.

***

Michael landed outside a university, a gleaming vial in a tight grip. The situation had finally normalized, and Heaven was restored to its former glory. It was time now to return Raphael his Grace and take him back home. 

A familiar figure exited the building, joking with a few other students. He froze, however, when he caught sight of Dean. Adam said a few words to his friends, before making his way to Dean. “What are you doing here?” he asked, clearly unhappy.

“We need to talk.” Dean said. Then, without further explanation, he grabbed his brother’s arm and flew them to a clearing of the Amazonas.

“What the hell?” Adam exclaimed.

Dean grinned. “Not hell. Let me re-introduce myself: I’m Michael, Commander of Heaven.”

Adam stared at him. “So what?” He asked. “What does it have to do with me?”

“Excellent question!” Dean smiled and pulled out the vial. “I have something that belongs to you.” And with those words, he smashed the glass.

After Raphael regained his Grace, Michael found himself once again at the receiving end of a murderous glare.

_Father, please, haven’t I suffered enough?_

***

Raphael integrated himself into Heaven easily enough; he, like Samael, had changed back to his original behavior. He was sweet and caring, giving everyone hope with his healing touch. It was worth the beating Michael had suffered though. The Archangel of Healing had a mean right hook.

Sam and Dean had been discussing plans about taking over Hell, to make it a better place so that the souls still had a chance for redemption and making them suffer differently, not like it currently was. But now, right now, Dean needed to do something that was long overdue.

He flew through Heaven to meet up with one certain Seraph, who was currently engaged in a conversation with five other Angels. They all dropped to a low bow when they saw him coming. Dean cleared his throat. “At ease.” He said, then turned to Castiel. “Cas, a word?” The dark winged Angel nodded and bid his goodbye to his companions.

They flew to a silent corner in Heaven. Michael shifted nervously on his feet. “Cas, I think by now you know about my interest in you. If you don’t mind, I would like to court you.”

“Of course.” Castiel said.

Dean stared at him, then sighed. “That’s very enthusiastic. If you don’t want to, I won’t. You can be honest, I won’t hurt you.”

Castiel smiled. “No, I know you won’t. Let me rephrase myself: Yes, Dean, I would love for you to court me.”

“Awesome!” Dean grinned and stepped closer. “Very cool.” And then he leaned in to kiss the blue eyed Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's it! I hope you liked it:)

**Author's Note:**

> What dou you think? Hate it? Love it? Thanks for reading!


End file.
